The Queen of Mean
by Joanne Frances Tiano Cajilig
Summary: This story was inspired. Thank you Disney's Descendants. An evil plan to akumatize marinette takes a darken path. I ship lukanette.
1. Hawkmot's Plan

**This is inspired by Disney Descendants and****shiina EU from youtube****Desclaimer: I do not own the adventures of miraculous ladybug and cat noir**

It was a beautiful day in Paris as everyone had an invitation to a party at Gabriel Agreste's party at his mansion. Talk about the first time he will let people in. Unknown to them it is all a plot. Gabriel Agreste is actually the miraculous villain hawkmoth. This is all a grand scheme to create the perfect akuma.

He researched almost everyone in Paris and notice one particular person has escaped getting akumatize. Marinette Dupein-Cheng. He tried to akumatize her once but somehow her emotions change from fear to courage. He noticed how positive she can be. He had Natalie research on the girl. All he knows from her is she is an upcoming young designer, made the cover album of Jagged Stone, a fan girl and classmate of Adrien, the daughter of the most popular bakery in Paris, her uncle is the world renowned Chinese chef, Wang Cheng, a background dancer in Clara Nightingale's music video and creates the costumes for the band kitty section.

He also knows Lila hates her. So this plan should definitely work. All he needs is Adrien to ask Lila to the party as his date and Marinette will break. He will use her feelings against her to finally create the strongest akuma.

Too bad this plan is oh so too perfect...


	2. Rose Discovers a Snake

**here's the next chapter. I'm glad someone read this story..****Desclaimer: I do not miraculous tales of ladybug and cat noir...**

**It was a beautiful day for Marinette Dupein-Cheng, she got an invitation from Mr. Agreste for a party at his mansion. She work hard on the dress she made. Alya and Tikki help her practice to ask Adrien to the party as a date. He got asked by Kagami or Chloe. But he turned them down. He told Kagami he'd rather go with the girl he liked, she understood. Chloe didn't like being told no. He told her he plan to ask someone else. She demanded to know her name but Adrien strictly told her to accept that he doesn't like her. He told her he sees her as a sister. For the first time in Chloe's life she was quite. When Adrien told her that she had a lot of thinking to do which resulted to Chloe not bullying anyone for the rest of the week. It was everyone's dream come true.****Now Marinette will make her dream come true.**

**"If you dare tell anyone about this, I will make your life miserable." Lila was threatening rose.****Rose slumped down the wall holding her left cheek. Lila left her there as Juleka appeared later worrying for Rose.****But poor rose was so scared of Lila's threat. But Juleka wants to know why Lila suddenly bullied rose. Rose told Lila last night she met Lila's mother who was out grocery shopping.**

**"But Lila said her mom was in Italy for a whole week." Juleka said.****Rose shook her head. She thought so as well but it turns out she never left Paris for a week. She stayed in the office. Lila's mother ask her own questions to rose about Lila. Rose told her everything Lila lied about. Lila's mother was shock and confused. They only move 3 times around Europe. She's never heard of Lila having friends from Hollywood, super hero besties or Prince Ali. After their discussion rose went home to email Prince Ali if he knows about Lila. He replied to her, he never even heard of this girl or even befriend her. Prince Ali knows a lot of people but his never heard of Lila Rossi.**

**This morning Lila kidnapped rose before she could get to their home room. She started to threaten her and told rose of all the lies she made. She was able to lie to her mother that rose is a big liar in the school making stuff up just for her enjoyment. Rose denied she's not like that but Lila slap her quite. She worked too hard to get everyone under her fingers and she won't let rose or Marinette ruin everything.**

**"Wait! Marinette knew Lila was lying the whole time?" Juleka said.****Rose nodded. Juleka made a fist with her hand in rage that Lila played their classmates and teachers with a bunch of lies!**

**Meanwhile...**

**"Lila, will you be my date to my father's party tonight."**


	3. Lila's Victory

**Thank you for reading this story and the reviews so far...****Desclaimer: I do not miraculous tales of ladybug and cat noir.**

Last time:

"Lila, will you be my date to my father's party tonight"

Adrien had no choice he was going to ask Lila to the party hosted by his father as his date. He didn't want this, he was hoping to ask ladybug to the party the next time there's an akuma attack but it's been a week and no signs of hawkmoth or mayura. He was running out of time. This morning his father ask him if he had a date to the party. He told him he doesn't. Then his father told him to ask Lila to be his date. He tried to tell he doesn't want to date Lila but Mr. Agreste put his foot down. "Adrien you will ask Miss Rossi to the party as your date and that's final."

Adrien had no choice but to comply. Even Plagg told him to hell with that and ask Marinette to the party as a friend date. But Adrien really wanted to enjoy this party with someone he loves.

So here he is asking Lila to be his date for the party. She gladly accepts giving him a victory smile. Unknown to them Marinette heard everything.

In the classroom Marinette seems to be missing. Juleka nor rose couldn't find her. Then Lila got everyone's attention. She announced that Adrien ask her to be his date for his father's party.

This shock everyone's mind and Adrien should have known she would brag about this. To make it worse...

"She's the girl your in love with!?" Chloe shouted.

Before Adrien could deny Chloe's assumption Lila played along agreeing she and Adrien are madly in love.

This cause a riot and confusion in the classroom. Nino didn't know Adrien's love interest was Lila, Alya was torn between Lila or Marinette who's still missing and Juleka is both shock and angered. She knows this is all another lie. Before she could say anything rose stopped her shaking her head. Juleka had no choice but to sit down and kept quite.

Before Adrien could deny Lila's lie..

"If you tattle tale on anyone I'll tell everyone you stalk me. Who are they gonna believe? Me or you?" Lila whispered a threat to Adrien who had no choice but to keep his mouth shut.

Meanwhile...

"I'm so tired of pretending, where's my happy ending?"


	4. Those you can Count on

**Sorry for the wait been busy with the song chapter.**

**Desclaimer: I do not miraculous tales of ladybug and cat noir.**

School ended as everyone went home to prepare for tonight's party. Alya was trying to call Marinette but she wasn't picking up. Miss Bustier told the classroom Marinette wasn't feeling well and went home. Alya was about to run to the bakery but a call from her mother stopped her. She will be busy catering for the party, she needs Alya to pick up the dresses from the laundry Matt. Alya had no choice but to abandon her friend.

Nino was asking questions about Lila to Adrien but the boy's as pale as snow. As the two head for the limo.

"Nino, I didn't want to ask Lila to be my date to the party. My father force me to do it." Adrien said truthfully.

"But what about what Lila said about your being in love with her?" Nino ask in disbelief.

"Nino I'm going to tell you this. It's the solemn truth and since you are my best friend I wouldn't make this up or lie to you ok." Adrien said seriously.

"Alright bro, I'm all ears I believe in you." Nino said as a true friend.

"Everything Lila says is a lie. She's threatening me. You and Marinette are the only ones who know this." Adrien said from the bottom of his heart. Then his phone rang. Adrien read the text

"I gotta go Natalie wants me to try on tuxedos designed by my father." He said solemnly getting into the car as it began to rain. Nino pick up his phone to call Alya but it only went to voice mail.

Meanwhile..

Rose and Juleka went to the Dupein-Cheng bakery. Marinette's parents told the girls that she isn't feeling well and lock herself in her room. They tried everything to get her to talk to them but they stopped after hearing her yell at them. She never yells at her parents before that's why they called the grandparents over to help.

"Can you please tell her that we are here? Tell her we know about Lila and her lies." Juleka beg.

Mrs. Dupein-Cheng would give it another try. Then Juleka's phone rang. It was her brother Luka. She answered it.

"Hey little sis where are you? You and rose were supposed to be here to get ready for the party." Luka said.

"Forget the party Luka my friend Marinette needs my help." Juleka said seriously.

"Marinette? What's wrong with her?" Luka said in worry.

"It all started with Lila and her lies." Juleka said in frustration.

Meanwhile...

"Ready Mayura?"

"I am ready hawkmoth."


	5. All Hail The Queen

**Finally. My Version of Queen of Mean thanks to ShiinaEu. If you guys have any song reference Pls let me know.****Desclaimer: I do not miraculous tales of ladybug and cat noir.**

Last time:

"Ready Mayura?"

"I am ready hawkmoth."

"I'm so tired of pretending

Where's my happy ending?"

Marinette was in her room feeling so much conflict in her heart and mind. Tikki was there trying to help Marinette but she never had a ladybug with an unlucky love life. This is a first for her.

"I followed all the rules

I drew inside the lines."

Marinette look at the dress she work so hard to design and create for 3 days of practicing to ask Adrien to the party and working on the dress. It was a beautiful light heavenly pink, sleeveless, ending to her knees, pink roses decorating from the left of her heart trailing down smaller roses like a horizontal line to the belt of the dress. It's simple yet elegant, not like ladybug but a beautiful girl. She wanted to go as Marinette but now her efforts were destroyed.

"I never asked for anything that wasn't mine

I waited patiently for my time."

Her dress she designed from her heart stands on a mannequin. She holds the soft silk skirt.

"But when it finally came

He called her name."

Marinette threw the dress to the floor falling to her knees.

"And now I feel this overwhelming pain

I mean its in my veins

I mean its in my brain."

Marinette holds herself then her brain feeling and overwhelming emotion of hurt and agony.

"My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train

I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame

I know exactly who to blame."

Marinette lifts her tear stained face up realizing this is all Lila's fault, her lies, her threats and the blackmail. What does Lila gain through all these lies? It doesn't matter. Marinette learned that there are people worse than Lila and one day she will threaten someone who can beat her and that is Marinette.

"I never thought of myself as mean."

Meanwhile...

"Finally, what we have been waiting for. The perfect negative emotion." Hawkmoth announced as the window opened.

"Always thought that I'd be the queen.

and there's no in between."

Hawkmoth prepared a black butterfly as Mayura also prepared a feather.

"Cause if I can't have that

Then I will be the leader of the dark and the bad."

The black akuma started to fly out the window followed by a white feather.

"Fly away my little akuma and evalize her." Hawkmoth said at once.

"Now there's a devil on my shoulder where my angels used to be

And his calling me the queen."

The akuma and feather flew to Marinette's house in her room followed by the feather.

Tikki notice them and got scared she ran inside Marinette's purse to hide telling Marinette to calm down before she got akumatize.

"Being nice was my past time

But I've been hurt for the last time."

The butterfly flew in the dress near Marinette as the feather followed with the butterfly. Consuming the dress in evil so strong as Marinette was communicated by Hawkmoth and Mayura.

"And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me

The anger burns my skin, third degree."

But Marinette threw the purse that contained Tikki away from her, she will protect her kwami.

"Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea

There's nobody getting close to me.

They're gonna now to the evil queen."

Marinette's skin was white as snow as her hair is pitch black in a left braid, her dress is a black ivory with black gloves.

"Hello princess evil we are here to offer you powers beyond your imagination. You will be our strongest akuma. You will help us get the miraculous of ladybug and cat noir." Hawkmoth and Mayura said at the same time.

"Your nightmare's my dream.

Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes."

"Sorry Hawkmoth, Mayura, but I'm done being a good little princess, I'm gonna show you all I'm my own queen." Marinette said at once. She broke her connection with the 2 evil miraculous users.

"I never thought of myself as mean

I always thought that I'd be the queen."

Hawkmoth and Mayura were baffled. Instead of bargaining Marinette with powers she took them.

"And there's no in between

Cause if I can't have that then I will be the leader of the dark and the bad."

Marinette made some changes to her appearance, her tears are black as tar sliding down her pale cheeks. She took of her gloves and summoned the butterfly and feather. Her left hand holded the black butterfly while her right holded the feather. She closed her hands absorbing the powers of the miraculous. Her arms started to turn black as they reach her elbows like veins. (Eclipsa's arms from star vs the forces of evil).

"Now there's a devil on my shoulder where my angels used to be

And his calling me the queen of mean."

The evil queen touch the purse where Tikki is inside. The dark power she holds made Tikki disappear. Black roses bloom on Marinette's dress, black roses with black thorns and vines grew out of her dress spreading around the room.

"Calling me the queen of mean ,calling me, calling me the queen of mean"

A strange eerie voice calls Marinette's name as Mrs. Dupein-Cheng knocks on Marinette's attic door. Then she notices the black roses growing out of the door and into the house spreading like a wildfire. This causes her to scream alerting the 3 people at the bakery.

"Something is pulling me its so magnetic."

Meanwhile at Lila's apartment she finished dressing up wearing a red hot sleeveless dress and heels that stops below her knees. She sees a red rose on her bed with a tag attach to it.

"My body is moving unsure where I'm headed."

She picks it up reading the tag.

"All of my senses have left me defenseless.

This darkness around me is promising vengeance."

Back to Marinette, her eyes open completely black, pink pupils and black irises shaped of a rose.

"There's nothing to lose when you're lonely and friendless

So my only interest is showing this princess that I am the queen

And my reign will be endless!"

Back to Lila, the tag on the rose said 'no more lies'. Lila was confused and she prick her finger on the thorn dropping the rose.

"I want what I deserve I want to rule the world

Sit back and watch them learn."

Before Lila can pick it up, the rose turned black and Sink into its own shadow like it was never there. Lila knew this was an akuma after her. She hopes Marinette can get rid of ladybug first before she can get to her.

"It's finally my turn."

Marinette materializes the rose she left from Lila's room to her hand. Her wicked scheme is revenge, a dish so cold its hard to swallow.

"If they want a villain for a queen

I'm gonna be one they've never seen."

She picks some black roses and tie them together as a crown.

"I'll show them what it means now that I am that

I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad."

She puts the thorny rose crown on her head transforming into a black crown with thorn vines designed around it and 5 gems around it. The gem on the front is as red as Tikki.

"Cause the devil's on my shoulder where the angels used to be

And he's calling me the queen of mean."

The purse becomes a medallion black with rose designs, in the centre is the ladybug symbol.

"Calling me, calling me, calling me the queen of mean.

Calling me, calling me

I want what I deserve!"

Marinette lifts her medallion up as a eerie fog of blackness and darkness spreads across Paris.

Not very far...

"Wayzz what is wrong!"

"We are all in danger!"


	6. Not a good Feeling

**sorry, I was very busy with the other future chapters...**

**Desclaimer: I do not miraculous tales of ladybug and cat noir.**

Last time:

"Wayzz what is wrong!"

"We are all in danger!"

Agreste mansion...

"What just happened?" Hawkmoth said baffled.

"I don't know, instead of listening to our offer she took the powers and dismiss us." Mayura also said unsure of what will happen next.

Suddenly the 2 kwamis exited their miraculous. Both nooroo and dusu don't look so good as Hawkmoth change back to Gabriel and Mayura as Natalie.

"Nooroo what's wrong?" Gabriel said angry and confused. "What just happened?"

"I'm sorry master but the girl Marinette has a very strong Will. She took the akuma and feather. I don't know how but she will grow stronger and stronger if she gets all 5 kwamis. She will find us." Nooroo said looking at dusu look in pain.

"Sir Marinette will come here for the party and miss Rossi." Natalie said gathering the kwamis.

"Then we will have to fight her ourselves. We gave her powers, we will take them back." Gabriel said in determination.

The guardian's home...

"Marinette, Marinette..." wayzz said looking traumatized.

"What about Marinette wayzz? Has she been akumatize?" Master said in worry.

"I don't know I can feel Tikki she's sad and trapped. Whatever happened to Marinette is far worse than Hawkmoth but I don't know what it is." Wayzz said kinda panicked.

"Can you feel what it is?" Master asked his turtle friend.

"It's dark and cold. An overshadow, that's it." Wayzz said. "Master? What will we do?"

The guardian went to the record player and took the miraculous her May need.

"For now I will hide the rest of the miraculous somewhere safe. We are going to aid and get our allies." Master said gathering the miraculous that were already used a couple times.

Agreste mansion...

Plagg was eating cheese as usual while Adrien was putting on suites in another room with gorilla's help.

He was about to take another bite when he stopped. He felt it in the air. The chaos, the darkness and something isn't right. He looked around but decided to leave. This was an emergency he needs to find Tikki. He just hopes it's not too late.

Couffaine boat house...

Luka was running out of the boat house to get to the Dupein-Cheng bakery. He was really worried. Something must have happened to Marinette to be very upset. He thought he could let go of his feelings for her since she likes someone else but these feelings grew stronger.

He never admitted this to his mother, sister or friends but he is deeply in love with Marinette. Luka began to walk slowly. He sighs.

"I know I can't help falling in love with you, Marinette." Luka sang softly.

Dupein-Cheng bakery...

A black castle tower replaced Marinette's room. The bakery is still intact.

A black carriage pulled by a black horse leaves the place as black roses and dark mists kept spreading around Paris.

"Take me to Agreste mansion."


	7. Karma

**Sorry for the late entry. I watched the reflektadoll episode. Awesome...****Desclaimer: I do not miraculous tales of ladybug and cat noir**

Last time:

"Take me to Agreste mansion."

Luka and Plagg arrived at the Dupein-Cheng bakery at the same time. Plagg flew to the tower as Luka used the front door neither noticing the other.

Plagg look around the royal room complete with a black throne, evil looking mirrors her sewing area, a black computer, her black queen size bed you can climb on a small staircase, a small bathroom and a black closet.

"Tikki? Tikki? Tikki where are you?" Plagg whispers around the room.

He flew down to the living room finding Luka gently waking up his sister, rose and Marinette's parents.

"Juleka, Juleka wake up, wake up." Luka gently shakes his sister who slowly wakes up.

"Luka?" Juleka said beginning to wake up then gasped. "Marinette!"

"Easy sis, what happened? What about Marinette?" Luka gently questioned.

"Mrs. Dupein-cheng screamed. We all ran to her and Marinette, she... She... doesn't look akumatize." Juleka said her voice sounding scared.

"What? What do you mean?" Luka is really confused and worried.

"She looked at me and rose. She said 'good you know the truth'. Like she can see it in our souls." Juleka said kinda scared.

"Juleka I think you should start at the beginning." Luka calmly asked her.

Juleka told him everything about Lila. This made Luka tighten his fist. This girl is serious trouble.

Plagg is silently hearing this. He had heard enough when their phones started to notify them. They looked at their phones as Plagg just left. What her didn't know that the notification was a video of Lila's lies through the beginning till now.

Meanwhile

All of Paris France got the notification except Lila. She was on her way to the Agreste mansion. A smile playing on her lips. She is fashionable late but this was her night. The party in Agreste mansion is all about her. She will make Adrien her real boyfriend even if by force. She lied so much to get where she's at.

She passed through the open gates of the Agreste mansion, walk up the steps and opened the doors with her eyes closed and a winning smile. But it was quite, no applause, hellos or friends frolicking to her. She opened her eyes to see all the guests looking at her with disgust, disbelief and betrayal.

"What's going on? Isn't this a party?" Lila ask innocently. Her stupid innocent act.

"No, no its not." Adrien walked out of the crowd with his head down.

"Adrien!" Lila exclaimed running to hug her date. But stopped when he raise his hand at her.

He looked up. Lila stepped back. In Adrien's eyes were a look of disgust, disappointment and pure hate.

He showed her his phone and Lila let out a gasped of horror.

There once was a girl named Lila

Who lied to everyone to get what she wanted...


	8. Lila Rossi

**this is the next chapter.**

**Desclaimer: I do not miraculous tales of ladybug and cat noir**

Last time...

There once was a girl named Lila

Who lied to everyone to get what she wanted...

Lila Rossi is half Italian half Asian. Her mother works as a diplomat of Europe traveling across the country, not very well known but it's a small company. Her father is a business man working himself to be the best in the Seirra company. Her birth home is in a small country side of Italy. She lived with her grandparents for most of her life since her parents were never there through her birth life. But when she turned 5, they died in a car accident and Lila was the only survivor. She didn't remember the crash but she loved her grandparents very much.

Her parents took her to Venice to live in a safe environment but they hardly were there for most of her childhood. She was usually taken care by different babysitters. These teenage babysitters watch over her but they hardly put their phones down. Gossiping, black mailing and telling lies to be more popular.

She observed them and pick up this bad habit. As she entered pre school she was very shy. But her classmates were very friendly. She was so happy to have friends.

But as they grew up they drifted away from her. Getting hobbies, excelling in their studies, leaving Lila behind.

Then she moved and no one noticed her anymore. Everyone forgot about Lila Rossi. She was 9 when she moved to Turkey. She was so nervous at her new school. On her first day.. She told a lie. And they believed her.

She was popular, she was loved and she was remembered. Until she moved a year later to the United kingdom. She told lies as well but one student didn't believe her, Penelope Ukroun. Every time Lila told a lie Penelope would ask detailed questions. Lila got sick of it. She had to get rid of her. And she knew just how. She gave Penelope a warning but the girl didn't want Lila to lie in order to have friends.

But Lila didn't want friends, she wanted to be popular, to be remembered, to be better than everyone. She first started a rumour, planted false evidence and finally destroyed penelope's life. But she also committed murder. One month of being bullied by her former friends, yelled by her teachers and parents from something she didn't do and Lila's insults destroyed the girl.

Penelope committed suicide. No one knew why. They were confused. This girl 'lied' to them but she committed suicide? Something was wrong. Luckily for Lila she moved away back to Venice before the police could figure it out.

She didn't have any remorse. It was penelope's fault. She didn't pull the trigger, she should have stayed out of her way. It's penelope's own fault she was so weak she killed herself. Lila kept telling herself Penelope died by her own hands not by Lila.

Then a few years later she moved to Paris, France. The city of lights and love. Where a certain popular model lives. Lila could use this, use Adrien's reputation. Turn all her lies to truths. Seduce the pretty boy with her own charms. Get him to fall for her. Use his money and status to become the girl everyone wants to see. Lie to him, gain his love and fool everyone.

Until Marinette and ladybug see through her lies. She was just like Penelope. No matter she'll just crush her the same way. But Adrien saw through her lies as well. She tried to act honest to him but he is unaffected by her. She hated when her plans go wrong. She lied to Kagami and used her against ladybug. She lied to Chloe making the former queen bee make a fool out of herself. She lied to everyone, the celebrities, her parents, the sickness, the school, and herself.

They were all fools. Believing what they want. Rose found out. She's ok if Marinette finds out. She can take her out with all the lies but sweet rose. She had to get her out of the picture. She threatened the weak girl and she threatened Adrien as well. She will succeed or destroy everyone in her path. Everyone believes in her. She played them all. She never cared for them, never bothered with the consequences, she only cares for herself. She wants everyone to know Lila Rossi is the best girl you can count on. The only girl you can believe in.

"You're sick!"

"You liar!"


	9. True Face

**I watched the recent episodes of miraculous ladybug and cat noir. that's how max got his miraculous. and that feast amok was scary.**

**Desclaimer: I do not miraculous tales of ladybug and cat noir**

Last time...

"You're sick!"

"You liar!"

Everyone was calling Lila Rossi a liar, monster, murderer, etcetera. Even Jagged Stone was angry at the girl for bullying Marinette, the girl who is a great designer. Chloe was more angry getting lied and humiliated by a girl worse than her. The teachers and the principal were so angry. The video showed not only Lila's life but her lies since she came to Paris and planting evidence on Marinette.

"No this is not real its just an akuma they can do that. Plant false evidence." Lila tried to lie.

"We have enough of your lies Lila or is your name a lie too." Alya said really angry that this girl lied being friends with ladybug when she put her in harm's way during Kagami become oni-chan.

"And I never made a song for you. No one bullies Marinette. She's a cool girl." Jagged said.

"You played us, all of us! How could you! Poor Penelope." Mylene said sorrowfully.

"You liar. We believe in you and you just lied to us!? Not cool!" Alex said.

"Marinette didn't do all those things. You did! She's better than that but your the worst!" Max said.

"How dare make all those lies! You're nothing but a coward!" Nathaniel said.

"Young lady you are in deep trouble. We do not blame our classmates." Madame Bustier said.

"I cannot believe you lied and planted evidence against Marinette! I'll have your parents to give you a good scolding." Principal Democles said.

Kagami was walking towards Lila with her head down.

"No! I'm not lying to you all. Marinette must have been akumatize and she's spreading these lies. I'm innocent." Lila is still lying.

"You must have been scared when Penelope found out your lies." Kagami voiced out.

"This video is a lie." Lila points at the phone.

"Coward!" Kagami yells at her. "You pulled the trigger."

"She shouldn't have opposed me in the first place!" Lila confessed making the audience gasped. "I mean its not my fault. I didn't do anything. She killed herself, she was lying to everyone." Lila lies again.

"I've had enough of your lies!" Kagami punches her. Leaving a black eye.

"I couldn't agree more." Said an oh so familiar voice.

The doors slammed open revealing the evil queen.


	10. The Curse

**sorry for the late entry. this is the next chapter I hope you all like it.**

**Desclaimer: I do not miraculous tales of ladybug and cat noir**

Last time:

"I couldn't agree more." Said an oh so familiar voice.

The doors slammed open revealing the evil queen.

There at the door is Marinette Dupein-Cheng but now she's queen of mean.

"I told you she was akumatize! It's all Hawkmoth!" Lila said.

"Hawkmoth and Mayura did akumatize me but I took the akuma and the amok for myself and made it my own power. I am my own queen I am the rose queen and I've had enough of your lies Lila." The Queen said raising her medallion. "You will never lie again."

"Marinette i know what she did was wrong but if you do this you will be no better than Lila." Alya said.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I'm going to curse her!" Marinette said flashing the medallion at Lila.

Everyone, including Lila, closed their eyes. After the flash of light Lila is still ok.

"Ha! It didn't do anything. I guess your little curse is a bust like Chloe and sabrina's so called friendship. why did I say that?" Lila exclaimed.

"That's your curse. You will never ever tell a lie again. And no true loves kiss can break it. The only way to break the curse is feeling immense guilt for all your lies that hurt many people. But you don't have a consciousness to feel guilt." The Queen explained.

"How dare you! Well since I can tell the truth I can tell everyone your embarrassing crush on Adrien." Lila taunted.

"Go ahead, you have a sad little obsession to Adrien." And Marinette taunts back.

"It's not an obsession, I'm using Adrien so I can turn all my lies to truths! He has the money and power to get everything he wants. And since I'm helping Mr. Agreste akumatize people I have a chance to make Adrien mine whether he likes it or not. It shouldn't be that hard since I'm so gorgeous and his gorgeous were perfect for each other. But I don't mind having other boy's as my boyfriends as long as their rich and famous." Lila confessed but her eyes widen in what she said.

Everyone looked at her in anger and disgust.

"You know I thought you were a cool girl but it turned out to be a lie. Now I know your an evil harlot. Adrien said he doesn't like you and I can see why." Nino said.

"You're a greedy witch just as bad as dj XY and Bob Roth!" Ivan joined Nino.

"You're way worse! Compared to Chloe your an evil witch." Alex said.

"You're a disgrace, a fraud! You have no honour and give us females a very bad name!" Kagami said.

Every guest kept berating Lila, insulting her, yelling at her, so much negative emotions.

Even Gabriel Agreste heard what Lila said and felt disgusted. This girl who he used is nothing but a Harlot. It was a mistake trusting her. But all those negative emotions were growing so much he noticed the shadows around the queen were growing bigger and bigger.

Lila had enough and threw herself at Marinette only to be caught by a shadow monster. Shaped like a gorilla with a ladybug mask for a face.

Then everyone remembered that Marinette is dangerous and ran out of the mansion. They drag along her classmates, teachers, the principal and Mr. Agreste with his 2 assistants.

The place was completely empty except for the queen and her shadow minions.

"Adrien, come out, come out wherever you are." Marinette called to him.

"I don't understand."

"You will soon, now transform. Were heading out to see the guardian..."


	11. Two hearts

**your going to love this chapter. it'll either touch your hearts or blow your minds!**

**Desclaimer: I do not miraculous tales of ladybug and cat noir**

Last time..

"I don't understand."

"You will soon, now transform. Were heading out to see the guardian..."

Marinette sent her shadows to look for Adrien every nook and cranny.

"Marinette?"

Said girl turned around and saw Luka.

Earlier Luka, Juleka, rose and the Dupein-Chengs were running towards the mansion when a mob of people were running at the opposite direction. Luka lost everyone in the crowd but was able to get to the mansion to find Marinette alone.

"Marinette you have to fight it." Luka said desperately.

Her eyes turned back to blue as tears swelled up.

"Oh Luka, this isn't Hawkmoth's doing. It's all me. Hawkmoth and Mayura gave me the powers but I took it from them and Mold it as my own. I'm still Marinette Luka but I can't stop. I need to tell Adrien how I feel and then I'll go after Hawkmoth and Mayura. I need to end this. I don't deserve to be called a hero anymore..." She said tearfully looking down at her ladybug medallion.

"Stopping Hawkmoth and Mayura? Calling yourself a hero?" Luka was confused but then looked down at her medallion. "You're ladybug." His sweet Marinette nodded sadly.

Luka took a step in front of her. He held her free hand.

"Marinette, whatever happens. I will help you no matter what and if Adrien feels the same way. I can see why you should be love. If he doesn't, I will love you for a thousand years, my Marinette." Luka said lifting her Chin up and giving her a sweet short kiss.

Marinette's heart was in shock beating rapidly.

Luka ended the kiss by pulling away. "I only need the light when it's burning low, only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know I love you when I let you go. I'll let go for now but I will come back to you." Luka sang.

"Where are you going?" Marinette asks.

"I'm going to need the snake miraculous and I'll trick chat noir to give it to me." Luka explained.

'I'm sorry master.' Marinette thought in her mind betraying the guardian. "There's no need. An old Chinese man has the miraculous box. That's where you'll find your miraculous." Marinette give him a tip.

"Thank you Marinette." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back for you."

Marinette watch Luka ran out the mansion to find a way to aid her. She closed her eyes remembering both his confessions as silencer and Luka.

The guardian of the miraculous meets cat noir on the roof with bad news. He knew it was time to tell Adrien the true identity of ladybug. The young Agreste was shock. Ladybug the girl he fell in love with was sweet Marinette the girl who seats behind him. The girl he sees only as a friend. He would have never thought it would be her. But he needed to know how Marinette was able to use Hawkmoth and Mayura's power for her own?

"I can answer that for you." Wayzz said.

"Wayzz? You know how Marinette obtained those powers for her own?" The guardian questioned. The turtle kwami nodded.

"Tikki and I confirmed it. Marinette is the descendent to the first Ladybug." Wayzz confirmed.

Both guardian and black hero were shocked at the news.

"The first Ladybug user was a healer. She used magic to cure diseases and illnesses. She was also brave, strong and a leader. Marinette inherited her family magic. She used the akuma and amok to strengthen the magic she already has." Wayzz explained.

"Then what are we going to do?" Chat asked.

"Marinette is still Ladybug, she's going to do what heroes are supposed to do. Stop the bad guy." Wayzz said.

**I put so much heart into this chapter...**


	12. Hurts like Hell

**this chapter is inspired by shiina EU. but this is my own version. the song is hurts like hell by fleurie. the next chapter is also a sad song but it's the others point of view. I need help finding the perfect sad song.**

**Desclaimer: I do not miraculous tales of ladybug and cat noir**

Last time...

"Then what are we going to do?" Chat asked.

"Marinette is still Ladybug, she's going to do what heroes are supposed to do. Stop the bad guy." Wayzz said.

_How can I say this without breaking _

_How can I without taking _

Marinette remembered the day Lila came to school. The new girl who told everyone she was friends with ladybug and many celebrities. But it was all a lie.

_How can I put it down into words_

_When it's almost too much for my soul_

When Lila threatened her in the bathroom and blamed her for something Marinette never did.

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

Marinette remembered the day she met Alya, her best friend who supported her, gave her courage and still believed in her despite all the odds.

_I loved and I loved and I lost you _

She remembered the day she met Adrien and became one of his friends, her first love, how kinda he was to her. But he also said she was just a friend who would help her past Lila's lies. However he asked Lila to be his date? It doesn't make sense. Why?

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

She remembered the day she met sweet little Tikki, ladybug's kwami. The one who helps her, gives her advice and became her moral support but now she's trapped in the medallion and Marinette doesn't know how to free her.

_And it hurts like hell_

_Yeah it hurts like hell _

Marinette cries alone in the abandoned mansion as her shadows look through every inch and found something, better yet someone.

Meanwhile Luka runs down the street looking for someone. As he runs he passes by Gabriel Agreste standing alone looking at his mansion.

_I don't want them to know the secrets_

_I don't want them to know the way I loved you _

Mr. Agreste looks down at the bow tie pin which held the picture of Emilie Agreste, his wife.

_I don't think they'd understand it, no_

_I don't think they wowould accept me, no. _

As Hawkmoth he did this. He and Mayura gave Marinette powers but she took it from them and now Nooroo and dusu are too weak to help. It's like she took a large portion of it.

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

Gabriel remembers the best day of his life. His wedding day with his beloved Emilie. When she bore him an adorable son who takes after his mother but all good things were taken away when she fell into a coma.

_I loved and I loved and I lost you _

Then he remembers Adrien. His pride and joy. A gift from himself and Emilie. his first word, step and laughter. He was so cold towards him on so many days only showing his fatherly affections on a few events. The disappointed look on Adrien's face when he couldn't do anything a normal teen should be. He took so much from his mother, a boy who still loved and cared for a cold hearted father. Gabriel hurt his child emotionally many times thinking what's best for him. No he wasn't thinking what's best, was selfish and hurt his own child. Emilie would be in tears and disappointment seeing her son unhappy.

_I loved and I loved and I lost you _

Gabriel ran inside the mansion to look for Adrien. The place is empty, no queen, no shadows not even a mouse. It was cold and lonely just like his heart.

_And it hurts like hell_

Gabriel summoned Nooroo out.

_Yeah it hurts like hell_

As Nooroo opened his eyes, he had a frightened look. Gabriel was confused.

_Dreams fight like machines_

_Inside my head like adversaries_

"Hello Mr Agreste or should I say Hawkmoth." Marinette said from behind the fashion designer.

_Come wrestle me free_

_Clean from the war_

Gabriel turns around horrified at what has become of the sweet girl students, teachers and a few celebrities knew.

_Your heart fits like a key_

_Into the lock on the wall_

Luka still runs never noticing his surroundings. Alya was crying against Nino on what happened to her best friend. Marinette's classmates slumped near a wall next to a devastated Madame Bustier. She failed her students. Then Kim pointed up to see a black cloud above them. It was pitch black as night heading towards the Eiffel tower.

_I turn it over, I turn it over but I can't escape_

_I turn it over, I turn it over._

Marinette is on top of the black cloud with her shadows and Gabriel Agreste all tied up. In her Palm is little Nooroo scared but eating a cookie she kept.

Meanwhile Adrien is at the guardian's house. He dismiss his transformation. Plagg is laying on his head so depressed not even camembert would make him feel better.

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

Adrien remembers the day he met Marinette. They had a rocky start but she became a good friend despite her eyes still has no idea why she keeps stuttering around him. But he lost her to a magic based on her emotions.

_I loved and I loved and I lost you _

He remembers the day he met Ladybug, two strangers who became super heroes to stop Hawkmoth. The girl he vowed to love behind the mask. If only he had the courage to say no to his father. If only he payed more attention to his surroundings. Maybe just maybe.

_I loved and I loved and I lost you _

He wasn't the only one grieving. Luka felt so bad for Marinette getting hurt, bullied and her crush who admitted she was only a friend.

_And it hurts like hell..._

Even the old guardian who saw Marinette as a granddaughter felt remorse for the young girl. The teen, a full blooded descendent of the first Ladybug fell and she fell hard.

Then the tv and their phones had a live video from Marinette herself. And in the background are her shadow minions holding Mr Agreste hostage.

"Adrien, pls come to the Eiffel tower in 30 minutes. It's important, it's about your father and your mother. Cat noir pls don't come here. Ladybug can't help you anymore. I can't help you anymore kitty." Marinette said then looked down at her medallion as the screen went black.

If you were smart you can tell she just exposed her secret to all of Paris.

"Master what are we gonna do?"

"We get her back but not by fighting."


	13. A Broken heart

**sorry this is late, I haven't been feeling well over the weekend and I am helping my little brother with school work. this is not a song chapter, that one will be in the next chapter.**

**Desclaimer: I do not miraculous tales of ladybug and cat noir**

Last time...

"Master what are we gonna do?"

"We get her back but not by fighting."

In the top of the Eiffel tower...

"So that's why he needs the miraculous." Marinette said to Nooroo.

"Yes but be weary Marinette, the peacock miraculous is still out there." Nooroo said.

"Do you know the holder?" Marinette asks.

"I do but we kwamis are unable to say other miraculous holders names to others." Nooroo said.

"Then give me a hint." Marinette said.

"Ok, she is always around my holder." Nooroo said.

Lila's apartment...

"Lila stop lying to me. Did you or did you not bully a girl to the brink of suicide?" Lila's mother asked her daughter very crossed.

"Yes I did. She shouldn't have opposed me. Damn it, this stupid curse keeps stopping me from telling lies. Mom? Are you ok?" Lila said angry at first but she was worried seeing her mother collapsed on the couch and started to cry.

"I never wanted you to become like me or your father." Her mother said sobbing.

"Mom?" Lila said confused.

"When me and your father were your age we bullied a lot of kids. But we were worse. The bullying we did hurt a lot of students mentally and physically. We always got away with it. But we took it too far. We bullied this girl with so much humility she took a gun and shot herself right in front of us. We were horrified. Our actions got us expelled and in court. We were both sentenced to juvenile prison for 10 years. But the father of the dead girl held a gun and shot your father. He almost died that day. We were both sent to different prisons. It was so horrible. Me and your father were punching bags to the older kids. And the guards just looked away not even helping us even when we screamed for help. After our sentenced it was hard getting our life back. No one in town wanted us. Not even our parents. They disowned us. We moved to a city for a better life together. Till I got pregnant. We were scared and unprepared. We didn't know how to raise a kid and we were afraid that you'll become like us. A bully. After we got married and you were born, my parents came to take you away. They wanted to right their wrongs. They felt like it was their fault I wasn't raised better. They wanted to redeem themselves by raising you. They were right, I was too afraid to raise you. I had to give you to them. But then the accident happened and we had you in custody. We still didn't know how to raise you so we tried but we didn't have a lot of money so we had to work overtime leaving you with babysitters. We couldn't come to your school because we were so busy providing you with everything you need and paying the bills. But I see now we failed. You turned into something I never wanted you to become and look at what's happened. I doomed us all." Lila's mother said the whole story.

"But mom, everything can be fixed by ladybug." Lila said.

"Not the law dear. There's proof that you commit a murder and you will go to juvenile prison. I... I.. never wanted you to end up like me! Going to prison was horrible! I don't want you to get rape there!" Her mother screamed in anguish.

Lila's whole world broke hearing this. Her mother was raped in juvenile prison. If people back then were just as bad as her mother described then people today could be worse.

Meanwhile...

Natalie and gorilla came back to the mansion looking for Adrien or Gabriel. As gorilla searched upstairs Natalie went to check on Emilie Agreste. She found the shadow minions around her. She made her way to the sleeping wife as the shadows didn't even harm her or get in her way.

"I'm sorry Emilie, this is our fault. I don't know how Marinette took half our powers but we will try to fix this. I hope, that girl is very powerful. It couldn't be because she's Ladybug. It must be something deeper than that. But I promise we will try to make this right. Nothing will ever be the same again but we will try to live with it. There will be so much consequences towards everyone's actions today. Miss Rossi, Gabriel, everyone including me. Dusu, spread my feathers." Natalie said.

Eiffel tower...

"I never wanted this to happen."

"I guess there are some forces stronger than you know..."


	14. No Way Out

**sorry for the long wait. writers block and some personal stuff. thank you shiina EU for inspiring me.** **No Way Out by Phil Collins.**

**Desclaimer: I do not miraculous tales of ladybug and cat noir**

Last time...

"I never wanted this to happen."

"I guess there are some forces stronger than you know..."

Eiffel tower...

"You have to understand-" Gabriel tried to reason with Marinette but she cut him off.

"No you don't understand! Do you think she would like this? How so many people got hurt? How much you hurt Adrien by akumatizing his friends and teachers? Using Lila to akumatize others? She's a bad influence and Adrien knows that! You keep hurting a lot of people, it will not only hurt your family but yourself. There's many kinds of pain in the world. But nothing hurts more than your heart bleeding to death..." Marinette said and turned around away from Gabriel. Nooroo is somewhere away from Gabriel so he wouldn't be force to do his bidding.

_Everywhere I turn I hurt someone_

_But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done _

Gabriel remembers all his akumatize victims. Even the ones he caused for them to be akumatize. But Emilie wouldn't want this. His kinds gentle wife would cry seeing all those people hurt and succumbed to anger.

_Of all the things I hid from you I cannot hide the shame_

_And I pray someone something will take away the pain_

He remembered how Adrien was so happy going to school, making friends and how he ignored him. Especially on Christmas when he ran away. He remembered how he always told the boy what to do. The sad look on his face. How Adrien was turned to gold by style queen. He endangered his own son through many akumas.

_T__here's no way out of this dark place_

_No hope, no future__I know I can't be free_

_But I can't see another way_

_And I can't face another day_

Gabriel begins to cry silently. He now realizes his mistake.

_Te__ll me where did I go wrong_

_Everyone I loved, they're all gone_.

Meanwhile both cat noir and the guardian ran across the city searching for allies remembering many people are hurting in the process.

_I'd do everything so differently, but I can't turn back the time_

_There's no shelter from this storm inside of me_

Both miraculous holders think of the what ifs in their life. Or how can they change it. I should have been more patient. I should have stood up for myself. I should have been stronger so non of this would have ever happened.

_There's no way out of this dark place_

_No hope, no future_

The friends, classmates and teachers of Marinette feel terrible for letting this happened. This was their fault and they let Hawkmoth and Mayura pour oil into the fire.

_I k__now I can't be free_

_But I can't see another way_

_And I can't face another day_

Marinette is sitting on top of the Eiffel tower looking at her medallion. She cries for her friends, Adrien, herself and Tikki. She brings the medallion to her forehead and everything went blank.

"Hello? Hello? Tikki?" Marinette is now simply Marinette not the queen of mean or Ladybug but the normal girls with a normal life. She is walking through the darkness.

"H Hello Marinette." Tikki appeared before her glowing red. "Listen, non of this is your fault."

"But it is. Ladybug is strong, courageous and strong willed." Marinette said sadly.

"Let me show you something." Tikki smiled.

The darkness was replaced with memories of previous ladybugs who have been the same thing as Marinette is feeling. They have been full of doubt, insecurity and there was also people who would bring them down but they stood up against all odds.

Ladybug isn't just a person, she's a symbol of hope.

"Ladybug is a symbol of creation. She protects all life. Like you Marinette. You are Ladybug for that reason. Do what your heart tells you." Tikki said.

Then Marinette remembers how her friends believe in her, thank her for everything. The picnic on heroes day, helping her set a date with Adrien and standing up with her. But the memory of Lila's lies appeared.

"Marinette?" Tikki looks at her in worry.

"Its ok Tikki" Marinette wiped away her tears. "I know what to do."

"Marinette, I don't want to lose you." Tikki started to cry reading Marinette's plan.

"Tikki, it's not good bye." Marinette has a beautiful smile. "We'll see each other again."

_C__an't believe the words I hear_

_It's like an answer to a prayer_

_When I look around I see_

_This place, this time, this friend of mine_

Marinette is back in reality looking at the glowing medallion. "Thank you Tikki." Marinette whispers.

_I __know it's hard but you found somehow_

_To look into your heart and to forgive me now_

_You've given me the strength to see just where my journey ends_

_Y__ou've given me the strength to carry on_

Nooroo is watching Marinette. As the kwami of butterflies he can sense change and emotions. Marinette's emotions have a feeling of self sacrifice and love. Nooroo misses the days he was used for good creating champions.

_I see the path from this dark place_

_I see my future_

Marinette closes her eyes letting them turn back to the colour blue.

_Y__our forgiveness has set me free_

_Oh, and I can see another way_

_I can face another day_

She looks at her shadow minions and tells them to bring Mrs Agreste and a generator.

_(I see the path)_

_I can see the path_

_(I see the future)_

_I see the path from this dark place_

_I see my future_

Cat noir and the guardian stops and looks at the Eiffel tower. They have a feeling something big will happen but what?

_I see the path_

_(I can see the path)_

_I see the future_

_I see the path..._

"I can't, I can't do it."

"Sorry but I don't deserve to be a hero."


	15. Worthy?

**sorry for the long wait. I wanted to watch the episode Felix and cat blanc. I'll be making a story where the miraculous team watch cat blanc with the guardian. to hell with the consequences they should have fought hawkmoth with a team! I'm a adrienette fan ever since miraculous ladybug came out. for now this story is lukanette.**

**Desclaimer: I do not miraculous tales of ladybug and cat noir**

"I can't, I can't do it."

"Sorry but I don't deserve to be a hero."

Last time...

Cat noir and the guardian have found their classmates and presented them with the miraculous but they didn't feel worthy.

"We should have known Marinette would never do those things." Nino said sadly.

"But we kept believing in Lila." Alya said as she deleted her ladyblog.

"I should have known Lila was lying the whole time. Some of her illnesses are far fetched. I feel so stupid right now." Max said as marcov tries to comfort him.

"We accepted the miraculous to help our friends. Some friends we turned out to be." Kim said as he stared at his phone. Ondine was texting him. She is getting worried.

"All along Marinette wouldn't stoop so low. She's better than that. She's kind, selfish like a super hero. And we all just listened to a snake." Chloe said both angry and depressed.

"I never knew some of my students were miraculous holders. But you and Ladybug know who would help against Hawkmoth, Mayura and the akumas." Madame Bustier said looking at all her students.

Juleka and rose are now with their classmates. Ivan is comforting a crying Mylene.

Cat noir looks at them and made his decision.

"Plagg claws out." Cat noir said.

And cat noir revealed himself as Adrien to his classmates and teacher. The guardian did not expect him to do this.

"Look the reason I was chosen to become a hero is because I showed an act of unselfish kindness. You were all chosen to ally with me and Ladybug. Ladybug is currently unavailable because her kwami is missing. We know Marinette is a sweet, kind and selfish girl who put s others first before her. I know we can get her back by reminding her who she is." Adrien said. He can't tell them Marinette is Ladybug and other secrets. They need to do this as a team even if his lying to them. But he will tell them the truth eventually.

"And Marinette is the first victim to take control of the akuma and amok. Hawkmoth and Mayura will take her down without mercy." The guardian said.

The students look at each other and had determination in their eyes.

"Alright bro. I'm with you. I can't believe your cat noir the whole time! It explains a few things." Nino said.

"Yeah, it does. I wonder." Alya said quietly.

The guardian gives the students their miraculous while some had to stay behind.

Alix is given her watch.

"Wait your a holder too?" Alya ask the skater girl.

"Its a long story." Alix says proudly.

"Plagg claws out!" Adrien transforms into cat noir. "Their are 2 more holders I need for this team. Meet me at the louvre museum in 30 minutes so we can make a plan."

"Wait Adrien!" Chloe called out to her childhood friend.

"Yes Chloe?" He turns to her.

"I'm sorry for everything. You deserve friends who will always be there for you and never take advantage of your kindness." Chloe said softly.

"Thank you Chloe for being my friend. I forgive you and I really hope you can change to be a better person. I believe in that and so does Marinette." He said proudly.

"Adrien." Now Alya is talking to him. "Could your father be Hawkmoth?" She said with worry.

"Lila was cursed not to lie or my father made up that lie. One way to find out is up there." He said pointing at the Eiffel tower.

"What are you singing?"

"A memory..."


	16. notice

Alright sorry I was very busy with my part time job but after watching miraculous Ladybug last episode I decided to put this up for adoption. Sorry but after Watching castlevania season 3 I'm making a new story of my own version. I'll post it maybe after season 4 Or later this month. That was the plan until this quarantine was extended. But I will post it. I also have a wattpad account with the same user name. I'm going to post the story in both fan fiction and wattpad.

I'm in castlevania!?

Inspired by bloodyrose2014 for the wonderful stories ocs. A few inspirations from wattpad authors, Egyptiandragon, airiskarma, ravenmoon1996. Sorry in advance if you feel like there are a few scenes that I may have copied. 2 shifters were tossed into a portal to their favourite series...


End file.
